1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gutter and visor system for a window of a vehicle and more particularly pertains to enabling a person sitting by a window of a vehicle to open the window a portion and be shielded from rain during rainy conditions and further enabling a person sitting by a window of a vehicle to be shielded from sunlight during sunny conditions with a gutter and visor system for a window of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle visors is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle visors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing exposure to rain or sun through a side window of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,062 to Marcus et al. discloses a side window visor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,177 to Svensson discloses a sun visor for a vehicle side window. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,530 to Mahler et al. discloses a sun visor for mounting above a side window in a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,157 to Tamura discloses an apparatus for preventing water droplets from attaching to a vehicle side window. U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,302 to Kanke discloses window molding for automotive vehicles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a gutter and visor system for a window of a vehicle that enables a person sitting by a window of a vehicle to open the window a portion and be shielded from rain during rainy conditions and further enables a person sitting by a window of a vehicle to be shielded from sunlight during sunny conditions though the use of a unique integral sloping roof and gutter structure.
In this respect, the gutter and visor system for a window of a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a person sitting by a window of a vehicle to open the window a portion and be shielded from rain during rainy conditions and further enabling a person sitting by a window of a vehicle to be shielded from sunlight during sunny conditions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved gutter and visor system for a window of a vehicle which can be used for enabling a person sitting by a window of a vehicle to open the window a portion and be shielded from rain during rainy conditions and further enabling a person sitting by a window of a vehicle to be shielded from sunlight during sunny conditions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.